Foolish Question
by mickey139
Summary: gimana yah jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Naruto kepada calon mertuanya Hyuga Hiashi agar mendapatkan restunya jika pertanyaan yang diajukan tidak sama dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan calon mertua pada umumnya kepada calon menantu?


**Pair: **Naruto dan Hinata

**Rate:** K+ (M : untuk kata-kata)

**Genre: **Romance &amp; drama

**Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **dan semua character yang ada di dalam cerita ini

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Story by

**Mickey_Miki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfict Onesoot ketiga. Memang jauh dari kata bagus sih. Tapi semoga dapat menghibur.**

.

.

.

~Happy reading!~

"Hinata, kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak? Aku takut ayahmu tidak akan memberikan restunya pada kita." Keluh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun itu tidak mungkin. Ayah sudah tahu hubungan kita. Tidak mungkin ayah tidak merestui hubungan kita berdua." Jelas Hinata menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang dilanda kepanikan.

"Ta... Tapi... aku masih ragu. Aku masih belum siap bertemu dengan ayahmu. Dia sangat... er... menakutkan. Kau taukan aku sangat banyak kesalahan, takutnya aku juga nanti buat kesalahan pada ayahmu." Jelasnya sendu.

Hinata terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Walau pun umur Naruto sudah tidak mudah lagi, tetap saja dia masih memiliki sifat kekanakan. "Kalau Naruto-kun tidak meminta restu oto-sama, kita tidak mungkin bisa menikah. Apa Naruto-kun tidak mencintaiku lagi? Tidak ingin menikahiku?" Tanya Hinata berpura-pura sedih.

"A... Apa maksudmu Hinata? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga ingin segera memilikimu. Jangan berkata seperti itu!" sergah Naruto mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. mana mungkin Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata. Sudah lima tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Lagi pula Hinata adalah orang yang selalu mengerti dirinya, orang yang sangat dia butuhkan. Dan lagi Hinata sudah banyak berkorban untuk Naruto.

Beberapa kali Naruto mendapat masalah, Hinata selalu datang menolongnya. Waktu ujian cunin Hinata selalu mendukung Naruto, walau melawan timnya. Hinata juga memberikan Naruto obat untuk mengobati luka-lukanya ketika selesai melawan Kiba.

Dia juga ingat ketika invasi Pein di Konoha. Ketika dirinya sedang terpojok dan nyawanya dalam bahaya, Hinata tanpa takut datang menyelamatkannya sendirian. Padahal dia tahu akan kalah dan dia akan mati.

Ketika perang dunia yang lalu. Ketika Neji meninggal dan membuatnya jatuh terpuruk dalam keputus asaan, Hinata datang, lalu menariknya dengan kata-kata, sehingga dia kembali tersadar.

Jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak mencintai Hinata. Tanpa Hinata dirinya hanyalah seorang yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu besok Naruto-kun datang ke rumahku dan meminta restu dari Oto-sama!" keputusan final dari Hinata yang tidak bisa lagi di gugat oleh Naruto. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus datang ke rumahnya dan meminta restu dari Hiashi. Semenyeramkan apa pun dia harus bisa hadapi, toh cuman sekali saja.

"Baiklah." Pasrah Naruto. '_semoga saja besok berjalan lancar._' Batinnya berdoa.

...

...

...

Di sinilah dirinya sekarang. berdiri di depan sebuah mansion yang berdiri tegak dengan gaya minimalis namun terkesan megah. Menunggu sang kekasih membukakannya pintu untuk segera bertemu dan meminta restu dari colan mertua untuk meminang nya.

_**Ceklek**_

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo dan mata yang memancarkan kelembutan. "Naruto-kun!" sapanya lembut. Di wajahnya sangat jelas terpancar sinar kebahagiaan.

Dikiranya Naruto tidak akan datang ke rumahnya dan takut meminta restu dari ayahnya. Sangat bodoh memang pemikiran Hinata itu. Tidak mungkin Naruto tidak datang ke rumahnya, yang jelas-jelas kemarin dia sudah berjanji─walau dengan tidak ikhlas.

_**Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku.**_

Kenapa dia tidak mengingat itu saat pemikiran konyolnya datang? Padahal dirinya juga menganut prinsip itu.

"Ku kira kau tidak jadi datang Naruto-kun!?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak datang Hinata-chan. Kemarin aku sudah janji denganmu. Walau bagaimanapun kondisinya aku harus bertemu dengan ayahmu, karena aku ingin segera memilikimu seutuhnya." Jawab Naruto tegas, walau sedikit dibawa candaan.

"Iya Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu masuklah! Aku akan memanggil oto-sama kemari." Dipersilahkannya Naruto untuk duduk kemudian beranjak untuk memanggil ayahnya.

Naruto yang telah ditinggal oleh Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, wajahnya tegang seolah menunggu detik-detik kematiannya. Duduk dengan tangannya yang dikatup di depan dadanya, seraya berdoa.

_Astaga...!_

_Seburuk itukah ayah Hinata hingga dia bisa berwajah seperti itu, bahkan wajahnya mengalahkan ketika ia melawan Pein waktu invasi Pein dulu di Konoha?_

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata lembut membuyarkan pemikirannya. Di samping gadis itu tampak seorang pria yang tidak bisa lagi dikatakan muda. Seabagian wajahnya sudah memiliki keriput dengan rambutnya yang setengah beruban. Pancaran mata tegas, tanpa sedikit menunjukkan kelembutan.

Jantung Naruto semakin bertalu ketika berhadapan langsung dengan ayah Hinata. dia gugup, khawatir, sekaligus takut. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Hiashi secara langsung. Seraya berfikir memulai dari mana.

"Oto-sama, Naruto-kun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Jelas Hinata lembut. Sebetulnya dia sudah memberitahukan ayahnya perihal kedatangan Naruto. Namun ayahnya tak mempercayai itu, karena dianggapnya Naruto takut berhadapan dengannya. Lagi pula sudah beberapa kali ia menyampaikannya, namun Naruto tak kunjung datang ke rumahnya.

Naruto belum mau menatap secara langsung Hiashi. Dia tidak mau mentalnya semakin jatuh sebelum dilontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh calon mertuanya itu.

"Kalau mau menyampaikan sesuatu, sebaiknya tatap mata lawan bicaramu! Kau tidak sopan." tutur Hiashi tegas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Naruto mendongak menatap kedua iris mata senada kekasihnya itu. "Ma... Af... Hiashi-sama! Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan." Ucap Naruto gugup.

Hiasi menyeringai melihat kegugupan calon menantunya itu, "Jadi maksud kedatanganmu kemari itu apa?" Tanya Hiashi tegas.

Naruto meremas ujung bajunya dengan kencang guna mengurangi perasaan gugupnya "Ano... aku ingin melamar Hinata, Hiashi-sama." jawab Naruto pelan. Ia benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang. harus menghadapi calon mertuanya itu sendirian tanpa ada walinya. Salahkan guru Kakashi dan guru Iruka yang tak bisa menemaninya, karena kesibukan mereka. Padahal kalau ada mereka, mungkin ia sedikit berani menghadapi ayah Hinata itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Hinata? kenapa tidak meyakinkan yah?" Tanya Hiashi sedikit meremehkan.

Naruto tercekat, jantungnya semakin berdetak. "A..aku benar-benar ingin menikahi Hinata." Jawabnya lantang dengan sorot mata yang tegas. Kali ini ia sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan berbicara lantang.

"Tapi dari cara bicaramu, kau bukannya ingin melamar, tetapi ingin merebut Hinata dariku dengan cara paksa." Jawab Hiashi masih dengan seringainya.

Hinata yang melihat interaksi mereka juga ikut-ikutan gugup. Padahal dirinya tahu dia dan Naruto pasti akan direstui. Ayahnya tega sekali memperlakukan calon menantunya seperti itu.

"Maaf, Hiashi sama! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Naruto jadi bertambah gelisah. Entah dengan cara apa ia harus berbicara. Kelihatannya sama saja, serba salah di mata calon mertuanya itu.

Sementara Hiashi yang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tegang jadi terkikik sendiri. Namun masih menampakkan wajah yang datar. Ia ingin tertawa, namun jika ia melakukan itu semua rencananya akan sia-sia.

"Hinata, masuklah ke dapur buatkan kami teh!" Titah Hiashi. Ia tak mau jika Hinata mendengar semua pertanyaan-pertanyaannya nanti. Apa yang akan Hinata pikirkan nanti tentangnya.

"Baiklah oto-sama." jawab Hinata. kemudian segera beranjak dari duduknya. Namun sebelumnya ia menatap Naruto.

Seakan mengerti sorot mata itu. Naruto kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum seakan mengatakan _'tidak apa-apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'_

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kamu lihat dari Hinata pertama kali?" Tanya Hiashi setelah Hinata masuk ke dapur. Permulaan pertama haruslah pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan oleh semua calon mertua.

Naruto yang diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu tampak lega. Dikiranya pertanyaannya nanti akan membuatnya sulit berbicara. "Hinata bagiku adalah gadis yang baik. Dia juga cantik. Awalnya ku pikir dia gadis aneh, karena selalu menunduk bila kami bertemu. Mukanya juga memerah jika ku ajak berbicara, dan kadang-kadang dia pingsan ketika aku menyentuhnya. Tetapi itu semua karena dia memang adalah seorang yang pemalu." Jelas Naruto. Tampak raut kebanggan di wajahnya ketika melihat senyum calon mertuanya itu, walau Nampak samar.

"Dia juga banyak memiliki kelebihan. Selain cantik dia juga kuat. Dia selalu mengerti aku. Dia juga pandai mengembalikan semangatku. Dan aku sangat mencintainya." Imbuhnya.

Hiashi tersenyum. Suatu kebanggan tersendiri untuknya, Hinata memang anak yang sangat hebat. Walau ia terlihat lemah, namun ia tidak pernah pantang menyerah dan terus berusaha. Hm... Ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan jawaban dari Naruto itu. "Kalau begitu ceritakan, bagian tubuh mana yang paling kamu sukai dari Hinata?" tanyanya frontal tanpa adanya rasa malu pada Naruto.

"Ha...!" seru Naruto tak percaya. '_Pertanyaan apa itu?'_ batin Naruto heran.

"Kenapa? Wajarkan kalau aku bertanya seperti itu. Aku ayahnya. Kau juga pasti menyadarinya bagaimana bentuk tubuh Hinata." Jelas Hiashi dengan seringai mengejeknya yang tentu saja terlihat samar. Walau begitu Naruto tentu dapat melihat seringai itu.

"Ta... tapi apa hubungannya dengan melamar?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Jawab saja!" Titahnya tegas.

"Wa..wajahnya." jawab Naruto bohong sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Hiashi.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku bisa mengetahui kalau kau berbohong. Kau tahukan klan Hyuga memiliki Byakugan?" Tuturnya sambil mengaktifkan Byakugannya, "Apakah..." Hiashi menjeda perkataannya. Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sedang was-was bercampur khawatir. "Dadanya?" Seringai Hiashi makin bertambah ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Dan tampaknya tebakannya benar.

_Sepertinya Hiashi mempunyai hobi baru. Menggoda calon menantunya sepertinya merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuknya sekarang._

_Skak_

Jantung Naruto semakin berdetak. Ia tak menjawab, toh Hiashi sendiri tahu akan jawabannya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, malu menatap calon mertuanya itu.

"Ternyata memang benar. Hahahaha..." tawa Hiashi yang membuat Naruto berbalik dan ternganga karena ekspresi Hiashi.

'_Apa ayah Hinata sering memperhatikan dada anaknya? Kalau begitu aku harus memiliki Hinata secepatnya'_ batin Naruto semangat.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, Naruto!" Tutur Hiashi seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto tentang dirinya.

"Ah..." Naruto tercengang mendengar penuturan hiashi itu.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa kamu pernah melakukan sex dengan Hinata? Oh tentu saja iya. Maksudku berapa kali kamu melakukan sex dengan putriku?" Tanya Hiashi semakin frontal. Ia tak peduli bagaimana tanggapan Naruto nanti tentangnya. Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan ekspresi Naruto yang berubah tiap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Naruto berkedip hingga beberapa kali. Terkejut. Tentu saja. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu frontal yang diajukan oleh calon mertua. Apalagi Hiashi yang terkenal ketegasannya dan kaku.

"Jawab saja! Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya, aku tidak akan pernah merestuimu dengan Hinata." ucapnya tegas dan tak lupa pula dengan nada ancaman yang jelas dia tekankan.

_**Deg**_

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tidak mau acara lamarannya batal hanya karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan calon mertuanya itu. walau kedengarannya sangat frontal.

"Satu."

"Bohong. Aku sudah bilang Naruto, aku bisa membaca kebohonganmu lewat detak jantungmu."

"Dua."

"Naruto!" Tegur Hiashi. Tentu ia tahu kebohongan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Mungkin er... Tujuh kali." Cicit Naruto. Takut Hiashi akan marah.

"Astaga!" Kaget Hiashi mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Kau...!" Tunjuk Hiashi. "Kau pikir Hinata itu apa? Astaga aku tidak percaya Hinata mau melakukannya hingga sebanyak itu. Kalian masih pacaran sudah melakukan sebanyak itu, bagaimana kalau kau sudah menikahinya nanti? Kau akan membuat Hinata sebagai pelampiasan nafsumu itu. Kau ingin membuat Hinata sebagai ladang spermamu hah? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Jelas Hiashi marah.

Jelas saja marah. Mana ada orang tua yang tidak merasa marah ketika tahu yang akan dilakukan menantunya nanti terhadap anaknya. Bisa-bisa Hinata tak akan bisa berjalan selama sebulan, jika Naruto akan menagih jatahnya tiap hari.

_Pemikiran berlebihan Hyuga Hiashi. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan berbuat seperti itu pada anakmu yang jelas-jelas sangat dicintai._

"To...tolong jangan lakukan itu Hiashi-sama. Aku sangat mencintai putrimu. Aku tidak bisa jika tanpanya. Ku mohon!" Mohon Naruto dengan segenap hati. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar anda mau menerima lamaranku. Ku mohon! Aku juga tidak akan meminta Hinata melakukan itu denganku, kecuali dia yang meminta. Ku mohon, Hiashi-sama...!" Mohon Naruto dengan _puppy eyes-_nya yang membuat Hiashi jadi merinding jijik.

"Hentikan rengekanmu itu. Kau tidak malu? Kau itu calon Rokudaime, tidak pantas melakukan itu. Dan,,, hentikan pandangan menjijikanmu itu!" Titah Hiashi. Jijik karena pandangan mata Naruto.

"hah..." Hiashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah aku akan merestuimu. Tapi, jika jawabanmu kali ini tidak memuaskan... aku tidak akan merestuimu." Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah Hiashi-sama." Lega Naruto.

"Hn.. Kalau begitu jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku ini! Siapa objek yang sering kamu pikirkan bila melakukan masturbasi? Apakah Hinata atau teman setimmu itu?" Tanya Hiashi dengan seringainya yang makin melebar.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu, apalagi langsung dari bibir calon mertuanya. "A... Apa maksudmu Hiashi-sama?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki tua itu bertanya hal yang vulgar seperti itu.

"Jawablah!" tegas Hiashi tak menerima penyanggahan.

"Tentu saja objekku itu kekasihku sendiri. Hinata. Kenapa anda menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Emosi Naruto. Dia tak menyangka pikiran laki-laki tua itu seperti itu. Memang dia mau juga melakukannya? Sampai-sampai bertanya seperti itu padanya. Atau jangan-jangan dia sering melakukannya dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai objeknya? Astaga. Naruto semakin panic jika memikirkan itu semua.

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu Naruto. Dia itu putriku. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu. aku hanya ingin mengetahui kebiasaan **calon menantuku** nanti. Aku tidak mau Hinata salah memilih **suami**." Jawab Hiashi sedikit berbohong. Menekankan kata 'calon menantu' dan 'suami'. Padahal yang sebenarnya dia sebenarnya hanya ingin mengerjai Naruto. Dia sedikit jengkel terhadap sikap Naruto yang penakut dan membuat Hinata lama menunggu dirinya. Padahal waktu melawan pein dan madara dulu ia tak takut sama sekali.

"Oto-sama, Naruto-kun. Kalian terlihat akrab. Apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku tinggalkan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Menginterupsi percakapan antara calon suami dan ayahnya.

Padahal pertama kali Naruto menginjakan kakinya di rumahnya, sama sekali tak ada keakraban di antara mereka. Naruto yang gugup dan ayahnya yang kaku. Sama sekali terlihat sulit untuk memulai percakapan. Namun sekarang dapat dilihatnya Naruto yang tak lagi gugup menghadapi ayahnya, juga ayahnya yang menanggapi ucapan-ucapan Naruto dengan senyum yang dia tampakkan. Walau sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah seringai yang hanya Naruto dan Hiashi yang tahu.

"Oh... Tidak ada Hime, kami hanya berbincang layaknya mertua dan menantu. Hehehe" kilah Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Dia kemudian mengamit pinggul Hinata intim dan membawanya duduk bersampingan dan memperlihatkan seringainya pada ayah Hinata.

Hiashi yang melihat itu, emosi juga. bisa-bisanya Naruto berbuat seperti itu di depannya, di tambah dengan seringai yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

"Bagaimana **oto-sama**, lamaranku diterimakan!? Aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya dan juga penekanan pada kata 'oto-sama' yang dianggap sebagai ejekan.

_Dasar calon menantu kurang ajar._

"Hn..." jawab Hiashi kesal. Kenapa Hinata datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Padahal ia masih ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berubah-ubah.

Ha... tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa menolak lamaran itu. Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, apalagi mereka sudah melakukan... uh... hiashi tidak mau lagi mengingat apa yang tadi di jelaskan Naruto padanya.

"Baiklah. Dua minggu depan kalian akan menikah." Putus Hiashi seenaknya.

"Ha...!?" Seru Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Kaget! Tentu saja. Mereka memang ingin segera menikah, tapi kenapa secepat itu? bukankah dalam pernikahan itu dibutuhkan persiapan yang matang. Lagi pula itu adalah pernikahan pertama mereka sekaligus terakhir mereka. Mungkin.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak setuju? Baiklah kalau begitu batalkan saja!" lagi-lagi Hiashi memutuskan seenaknya. Padahal dia sendiri tidak ingin jika Naruto dan Hinata tak jadi menikah.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto. "Lebih cepat lebih baikkan? Hehehe..." cengir Naruto dan dibalas delikan tajam Hiashi.

Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun menjalin kasih, mereka akan menikah juga. yah walau pertanyaan-pertanyaan calon mertuanya itu, tidak dikategorikan sebagai pertanyaan yang biasa diajukan oleh calon mertua.

**FIN.**

**a/n : hahahahahaha... berakhir dengan GaJenya. Maaf kalau endingnya sangat... sangat... buruk. Hehehehe... soalnya aku gak tahu harus nulis endingnya kayak gimana. Padahal idenya hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol itu saja.**


End file.
